


Just Ideas

by TheL3mon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheL3mon/pseuds/TheL3mon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabble ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am sooooooooo sorry for those who are waiting for my other stories. I'm facing an imagination block. They will be updated for the weekend!

**PACIFIC RIM AU**

 

 

Routine. Normal. That's what they had said...

"Sir, Kaiju on route to Gotham."

"Deploy the Bats. Team Three."

 

That was us. Me and Tim. God... Me and Tim were the 'best' in the Bats. Drift compatible. Our memories, our past, matched up perfectly.

 

We were deployed. We took down the Kaiju. Simple, quick like it was supposed to be. Until another Kaiju appeared. Took a beating. But that one went down too. Then another came and another.... and another. It got to the point where we were surrounded...

They were like Hydras. You kill one two pop up in its place... One got behind us... Before I knew it I was being torn from the controls, Tim screaming my name. I blacked out.

 

Next thing I knew, I was waking up in the infirmary at Gotham's Jaegar base. I was confused to say the least. I should have been dead. Dick had been walking too the infirmary, as a matter of fact. He took one look at my conscious state and ran to my side. He looked like he was about to burst into tears. But why would he be crying? I'm alive right?

Then I remembered.

"Tim? Dick, where the fuck is Tim?"

At that Dick actually whimpered, but he got up and drew back the curtain that separated the infirmary for different patients.

I didn't want to look. I had been so much better of with my broken leg, cuts and bruises. Tim looked like... Well, I didn't know how to described it. The whir of machines reached my ears. I looked back at Tim (when had I looked away?).

I could only see half of Tim's face, but I could see enough to recognize the slashes across it. Tim was lying on top of the gurney. There didnt seem to be any part of Tim that wasn't gauze and bandage wrapped.

"Pass me my crutches." I had asked Dick, who watched carefully gauging my reaction. He still had watery eyes.

"You shouldn't be up yet."

I glared at him. "Then push my bed closer to Tim's."

Dick did. Carefully making sure not to put them to close but still making sure that I was 'happy' enough.

I grabbed Tim's hand, that was way to limp, and squeezed.

"What the fuck happened?" I turned to Dick, waiting for an answer, my muscles tensing so much it was almost painful.

 

I sat on my gurney rubbing Tim's hands in my own. I sat alone, already having ordered Dick out while I processed the information I had just learned.

Turns out I had been thrown halfway across Gotham. I didn't die because I landed in Gotham Lake in Gotham's National Park.

But Tim didn't see that. All he was left with were my memories and half a cabin. 

Apparently, he killed every single Kaiju that appeared. He kept the fight up for at least three hours, a total Kaiju death toll of... well, no one actually knows they're still hauling Kaiju out of Gotham bay. It must be a lot considering, according to Dick, he's been out for at least 2 months, floating in and out of consciousness enough that no-one worried too much. 

God Tim... Three fucking hours... That's the longest anyone has ever controlled a Jaegar by themselves. Most people last minutes. Half an hour max but Tim... Three fucking hours.

When Dick had read out Tim's extensive list of injuries, he hadn't even mentioned brain damage.

I couldn't get over that. Three hours...

\--- 

I stayed in the infirmary for another week before I was allowed to leave. Still had to use the crutches though.

I got Dick to show me what happened to my Jaegar. I should really have said, what was left of it...

It was being repaired but... God Almight were there some chunks taken out of it. There was a gaping hole where the weapons should have been. Further inquiry into this told him a Category 9 Kaiju had ripped them out. Tim had fought, countless Kaiju with the carbon fibre knuckles of their Jaegar...

Walking through the the lunch room with Dick, I stole a glance at The Clock. Habit. What stopped me in my tracks was The Clock showing the equivalent of about 3 months.

"Yeah, ever since Ti- the fight. We've had no Kaiju attacks. Not even a bit of activity."

\---

I dropped into my seat next to Tim's bed. I brushed the bangs out of his face. I sighed slumping further into my chair. I took one of his hands into both of my own. I closed my eyes.

"Please Tim. Wake up..."

The steady heartbeat monitor beeped on...


	2. Chapter 2

**SLIGHT META AU**

 

It's not like Tim always knew. He sort of discovered it when he didn't die of blood loss after he was stabbed in the stomach by that Council of Spiders assassin. He could say that was when it manifested, but when he thinks back on it he's always been extremely quick at healing. Grazes that disappeared within a couple of hours or the broken bone that should have taken 6 weeks to heal actually took 3. He never really had an explanation for it. Later on he concluded that - Tim Drake can't die.

\---

Slade had kidnapped: Bruce, Damian and Dick. He hadn't even made it that hard to find them. He was mocking us.

That was why Tim had left Jason to deal with the 'henchmen' outside, and when he had said, "Don't do anything stupid."

Tim had replied, "I'll get through it."

\---

"Leave them alone Slade."

"Haha, if it isn't Robin Number Three. The one no-one actually appreciates."

That stung. Slade saw that in the tiny flinch and grinned.

"Don't listen to him."

That was Dick. Defiant till the end.

"Slade, your going to step away from them and your going to fight me."

Dick gasped. Bruce stared. Damian, who had been struggling, turned around. Slade grinned wider.

Tim pulled out dual-weild swords. Slade, his katanna.

\---

The fight was long and vigorous. Each opponent landed blows and slicing cuts into the other, but ultimately Tim was still human, not having the advantage of the serum made him tire. He was getting slower. That was all Slade needed to get a good hit in that made Tim fall to his knees. Slade's katanna was at his throat making him look up.

"Your quite brave. Who knows, you could have been a lethal assassin."

And with that Slade pushed his blade between Tim's shoulder blade and collar bone. Tim hissed not wanting to show weakness.

Slade turned around as Tim started falling forward.

Dick tore his eyes from Tim's body to snarl at Slade.

"Awww, Dick don't look at me like that. He was asking for it."

"Yes. Yes I did ask for it."

Slade spun round to stare at Tim who was pushing himself to his feet. The amount of blood pooled around his feet... He should have been unconscious at best, dead at worst.

"I was just a distraction."

The metal sheets of the warehouse's roof were torn off leaving a ragged holeband hovering in their place were Wonder Woman and Superman. Slade growled and threw down some smoke pellets.

When the smoke cleared, Slade gone, Tim turned off the hologram as Jason jumped down from the roof and started untying Batman, Robin and Nightwing. Tim slouched against a wall as he tried to get his heart-beat under control.

"Tim! Oh my God, why aren't you..."

"Dead? I'll explain back at the Cave but now I just need to rest."

"You can't fall asleep..."

"I'm not going to die, Dick" Tim interrupted. 

\---

Back at the Cave, Tim explained how he found out and why he didn't tell anyone, apart from Jason. After all no Metas in Gotham. Everyone glared at Bruce when Tim said that.

"I don't care Timmy as long as your still alive."

"-tt- That's why none of my attempts to get rid of Drake worked..."

Everyone went silent and then Tim burst out laughing.

"Yeah Damian, that's why."


	3. Chapter 3

**CANON DIVERGENCE**

His and Jason's relationship had been getting better over the past few months. It had started with sarcasm, quickly becoming something that resembled normality but recently it had turned into something more, something deeper. Lingering touches, longer-than-normal glances. But now... It had reached a peek where Jason had wanted something more. 

It started with a kiss that lead to wandering hands. They had parted to remove their clothing for a make-out session...

\---

Jason had expected the gasp when he removed his shirt. His multitude of scars wasn't exactly the nicest of things to see. He saw the shock and maybe a little... sympathy? on Tim's face before it flew off to be replaced by a small smile.

"You show me yours, I show you mine?"

Jason looked confused for a moment. Tim started unbuttoning his shirt. Jason stepped forward again, to stop half way when Tim's shirt slid to the floor. His eyes widened. He could see on Tim's pale, smooth skin a thick scar that started to the left of his navel and danced across his skin to disappear around his side. 

Frozen, Jason snapped out of his trance when he heard a hiccup and saw Tim's eyes starting to rim red.

Make-out session forgotten, Jason scooped Tim up and held him, letting Tim's bottled feelings loose.

The tears started falling and Jason held Tim closer.

After about 10 minutes, Tim croaked, "I was dying in a desert... I would have died in a desert if not for Ra's... and no-one would have known. I would have been alone apart from an assassin bleeding out next to me... and Jason... Jason that terrified me. Being alone-" 

Tim stopped choking on a sob. "Please don't leave me, Jason..."

"Never, Tim" Jason rocked Tim, trying to settle and reassure him, "Never..."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were... complications when Tim went to find Bruce. The cave he found the markings in wasn't as empty as Tim thought it would be.   
> With his vampire abilities, he finds the last clues that show Bruce is alive.   
> But Tim doesn't take them to Dick in person. Not when he's not human anymore...
> 
> Italics are Tim's thoughts. The underlined are the vampire in him.  
> This is sort of loosely based off of the abilities of the vampires from Dracula Untold. (Great movie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a long time in coming and I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever, I'm working on it.

_Come on Tim keep it together._

But there's so much flowing blood. We need this. It's what we are.

 

One year ago I lost my humanity. It was in a cave with a bat scrawling on the wall.

Ten months ago I got back my dad. I brought back Batman.

Nine months ago was the last time I saw my 'family'. I've ran. I'm not human. I'm a monster. But I didn't tell them that.

I was selfish and I wanted the strength to get the last person who really mattered in my life, back. I drank the blood that was given to me and drank again three days later when I weakened. I don't, didn't have an excuse. I could have been normal, at least as much as I could be jumping roofs in a caped costume, but I wanted, I needed my dad back.

I wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that...

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

"You do not smell like fear. You are not like the others who have stumbled into this cave. Instead you smell like hope, like *heavy breath* determination. Why is that?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"Then you're search will be fruitless. Anyone who has come in here in the past thousand years has died."

"It was before that."

"...... Before we inhabited these caves. You must be crazy to look for a ghost."

"That's what everyone back home thinks as well."

"Hmmmmm. You amuse me child. Why do you look for a ghost?"

"Because he's my dad and he needs me. His symbol was a bat."

"A bat, you say? Hmmmmmm. I'm sure I remember a scrawling of a bat being here when we first entered."

"Show me."

"You are asking for something I cannot give. Only those of the cold blood can go further into the cave, otherwise you will be torn apart. I should have killed you when you first entered but you interested me. There's something refreshing about you. There is no fear. I wonder if you have ever feared at all."

"Make me one of you."

"I'm not sure you underst-"

"You're something of a vampire but vampires are myths and you do not look like a fake."

"Hmmmm. That is true. We are not your fabled vampires. We have attributes that are similar but we are not stereotypical."

"Make me one of you."

"Why do you want this so much?"

"Because I want my father back."

"........ Very well. There is no going back."

_What have I done._

 

\---------------------------------------------------

A coppery taste on my tongue. Darkness. Suffocating. Pain. Nothing.

\---------------------------------------------------

 

**Now.**

_They've caught up with me._

__

__

 

 

Good.


End file.
